


A Personal Oasis

by BatSnake



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Fluff romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negaduck's called a top-secret meeting in the middle of the desert. Bushroot, however, nearly wilts from thirst until he gets a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Oasis

“Jeez, of all the places Negaduck had to pick for our “top secret meeting”, he had to pick a desert!” Bushroot groaned, trudging through a vast desert.  
“If I don't find an oasis soon, I'm going to shrivel up!” He looked at his leaf hand, which was starting to fade in color.  
“Ugh. Negaduck owes me good for this!” He groaned.  
“I can't take this heat anymore!” He glared at the sun. He had been traveling for two hours, and the sun had been incredibly unkind to him. His color had completely drained, making him look like the two false carcasses he had left during the invasion of the alien cabbages.  
“I hate you right now,” He hissed to the cruel ball of light, gritting his teeth. The skeleton of some hoofed animal lay in the sand, and Bushroot shuddered as he passed it.

He collapsed on the sand beside a cactus.  
“Hey, could you...spare some water?” He asked it. The cactus loomed over him, then allowed some water to come up through the sand beside his roots. Before he could absorb it, the small puddle widened and shot upwards. When Bushroot would have given a surprised shriek, he sighed with relief as the water made the shape Liquidator. He seemed about ready to make one of his grand salesman pitches, but stopped.  
“Oh dear.” Liquidator crossed his arms.  
“You're worse off than I thought you would be.” He knelt beside him and lightly fingered the dry petals, one of which dropped off onto the sand with a rustle.  
“Buddy,” Bushroot rasped.  
“Ah-ah, don't speak now. We need to get you a drink.”  
He scooped the thirsty plant into his arms and carried him toward a canyon wall, where a great shadow stretched out.

“How'd you know to find me here?” Bushroot gasped, clutching him tightly.  
“Where there's water, I'm bound to be there. And since I knew you would call upon a cactus for help, I waited around underground for one to give you a drink.” He cleared his throat.  
“Anyway, I've already gotten to the 'top secret hideout'. “Negaduck sent me to find you.” He added.  
“He sent you?” Bushroot coughed.  
“I would have thought he would send Megavolt or Quackerjack. You know how he feels about us being alone.” He added.  
“Do you want to hear what Negaduck said?” Liquidator asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
“What?” Bushroot asked after a pause.  
“He said 'Power-wash your plant for all I care. He'll probably need one anyway!'” He changed his shape so it looked like he was wearing the fedora that Negaduck toted, and he held himself upward in a haughty fashion, as if he were making fun of their leader.  
“Ooh, I don't know about a power-wash at this point.” Bushroot moaned.  
“I feel like I'm going to wither at any minute!” He said as Liquidator regained his own shape and sat down in the shade of the canyon.  
“Then a cuddle will do,” Liquidator smiled, pulling him close.  
“Besides, I wasn't planning on a power-wash unless you wanted it.” He wrapped his arms around his partner and let his water flow around him.  
“I'm really glad you're here.” Bushroot murmured, unable to hide his exhaustion. Liquidator only chuckled and propped Bushroot against his shoulder.  
“It's the best I could do to keep my favorite mad scientist from withering away!” Liquidator beamed.  
“Now drink up! It's on me.”  
Bushroot chuckled lightly.  
“Oh, really?” He asked sarcastically, shifting himself until he had set his feet inside the water-dog's body. Liquidator did not seem to mind the action, and simply allowed Bushroot to move closer.

For a while, they stayed in silence like that, with the occasional slosh of water as Bushroot twitched and awkwardly tried to pull it in a bit faster.  
“Easy there, remember to drink responsibly.” Liquidator teased at one point.  
There were points that they both nearly dozed off, feeling comfortable and at ease in each others' company.  
“We should get going.” Liquidator said at last. Bushroot groaned a bit, feeling as though this small bit of privacy had ended too soon. He held Liquidator tightly as he stood up and continued to hold him, now carrying him across the desert. Between the heat of the sun and the coolness of Liquidator's arms, Bushroot began to feel drowsy. He tried to stay awake, but was relentless to his exhaustion. At no apparent time, he fell asleep, resting his head against his partner's shoulder. Liquidator smiled and stopped for a moment to give him a gentle stroke, then picked up his pace, speeding along the desert so that the wind gently blew against the sleeping plant-duck.

When he woke, he was in a small cabin, still in the desert. Liquidator was sitting on a small dresser, holding Bushroot's head to his shoulder.  
“Ah, come back to join the living!” Liquidator smiled warmly.  
“It's about time, Fertilizer Face!” Negaduck's voice snapped.  
“I've been waiting for you all day!” The duck was leaning against the wall, seeming to be more than obviously disgusted by the scene in front of him.  
“I was hoping you'd be up sooner! Now we have to delay our most top-secret meeting! I couldn't risk that warehouse in St. Canard! This is something BIG! Bigger than taking over the first time! BIG! BIG! BIG!” He pointed a finger at Bushroot.  
“And you just had to wilt out on us!” He snarled.  
“I-I couldn't help it-I-I'm not used to thi--” Bushroot was interrupted by Negaduck's snarl.  
“Oh, boo-hoo! Could have thought to bring your watering can with you!” He pointed at Liquidator, who folded his arms indignantly.

“W-where's Megavolt and Quackerjack?” Bushroot looked around, noticing their absence.  
“They got bored of waiting for you to wake up and went outsi--” Negaduck's beak hung, realizing what their intention for leaving was.  
“Oooh, those knobs!” He clapped his hand to his forehead and went to storm out the door.  
“Viewer discretion is advised--” Negaduck shot a glare at Liquidator as he opened the door.  
“--for your sanity, great leader!” Liquidator grinned sheepishly. “I'm sure you don't want to have some sort of horrible damage to your mind.” He went on.  
“You know...you're right. I'll just wait for 'em. Later, knobs.” He shut the door behind him.  
“Bud...” Bushroot said after a moment.  
“Do you think the heat's getting to him? Usually he tries to make sure that--” Liquidator interrupted him with a light chuckle.  
“Never mind him. Inquiring minds want to know if you're feeling any better. Surveys note that you still don't have much of your green back.” He ran his fingers around Bushroot's arm.  
“A bit better...ah...” He blushed.  
“Well enough for that powerwash,” He smiled.  
“Sounds good enough for me. Besides, I know where the shower is.” Liquidator grinned.  
“That'll pick me right back up.” Bushroot chuckled lightly.


End file.
